Saiyan Pheromones
by Wild-Dog84
Summary: Goku is different from regular humans.  Whenever he sees something provocative he releases a pheromone that increases hormonal urges. Starts at the very beginning of DB. Lemon fix.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a little lemony one-shot, maybe two-shot, I thought of. I'm not sure if this has been done already because I currently do not have access to internet at my house, but if so, ah whatever. I'm just bored as fuck right now so just read if you feel like it. I haven't done a lemon in a long time so bear with me if it isn't good. Also, try to ignore all of the exclamation marks, that's how it is in the manga.

* * *

><p>"There it is! The Dragon Ball!" screamed Bulma. "It really was here! Just like on the rader!" Goku looked confused for a moment before seeing Bulma touch his precious memento from his Grandpa.<p>

"Hey! Don't touch Grandpa! That's Grandpa's memento, girls can't touch it!"

"Fine fine, I guess I'll have to explain it to you." She reached into her pack she had on her waist. "Look!" she said as she stood up and pulled out a Dragon Ball that looked just like his.

"Ahhh! Grandpa? You have two of them?" Bulma placed them down of a table.

"He he heh! These are called Dragon Balls."

"Dragon…Balls?" spoke a confused Goku.

"I found one in the cellar at home and wondered what it was. So I asked a bunch of people, but no one was able to tell me. After doing a lot of research, I found documents that finally explained everything to me. There are seven of these Dragon Balls in all, and each of them has a number on them; one through seven." Bulma explained to Goku, who looked fascinated.

"You're right! Grandpa's has four on it!"

That's the 4-star ball. The first one I found was the 2-star ball." She showed another ball with 5 stars on it. "I found this one ten days ago. After searching all around a valley in the north- the 5-star ball."

"You're searching for these?" asked Goku.

"Yeah! Collecting all seven is going to be a real challenge!"

"But what are you collecting them for? To make a rosary?" Bulma looked at Goku like he was stupid.

"Yeah right! When you collect all seven, something amazing happens!" she said with excitement. "After reciting the magic words when all seven are together… Shenlong, or the God of all Dragons, appears and will answer one wish, no matter what it is! But after a while, the Dragon Balls all scatter. So now I'm trying to collect them again!" a grin suddenly sprouted on her face. "Fu fu fu…and I've already decided on my wish! I was really temped to decide on an eternal strawberry that never runs out, but it's gotta be this: A wonderful boyfriend! Well, that's the jist of it. So hand over the 4-star ball!" Goku jumped back and held the ball tightly in his hands.

"NO! No way! This is Grandpa's memento!" Bulma looked upset.

"Huh? Don't be so stingy! What's the big deal? It's not like you're using it for anything!"

"Behhh!" was the response of Goku. Bulma sighed and took a thinking pose, trying to figure out a way to get the dragon ball. She snapped her figures looked at Goku with a mixture of a smile and grin.

"Ahh, I got it! Fufufu… I know what you want!" She lifted her shirt enough to show the side of her panties. "How's this? You can even touch it a little if you want…" Goku stared and stared at the peek he was luckily receiving, and began feeling a bit weird. It was like he was hypnotized at the sight, much to the delight of Bulma. _'Hook, line, and sinker! Now that Dragon Ball really is mine!' _She knew she had it in the bag until she started to feel weird too… hot actually. Unknown to both of the unsuspecting teens, Goku was releasing a hormonal pheromone that would increase their desires to mate. For Saiyans, rather than just the female releasing hormonal pheromones in some species of animals, it is released by both sexes in Saiyans to quicken the mating ritual in order to breed more warriors. Goku was unknowingly releasing his pheromones on Bulma, who was get increasingly horny.

"Wha… what's going on? Why am I getting hot all of a sudden?" she said while fanning herself with her hand. Goku wasn't faring well himself. He was wondering why his "Pe-Pe" was getting hard. He was really confused since that never happened before. Bulma felt herself getting wet and she began breathing slightly harder than before.

'_What the hell his going on?' _She was racking her brain out trying to figure out what was happening. She was a natural born genius, so why was this happening? She had to greatly resist the urge to place her hand between her legs.

"Uh… can you tell me what's happening to my pe-pe? It's feeling really weird…" spoke Goku suddenly. Bulma turned to him and to her surprise saw a bulge in his pants.

'_Is he doing this? But he didn't seem the type. Maybe it was all a trick from the beginning. No, I'm a good judge of character and I can tell this guy is just an idiot. He doesn't even know what to do with his penis. Maybe I should…NO! What the hell am I thinking? Dammit for the hundredth time what the hell is going on here?' _Screamed Bulma in her head. She looked around for anything that could be causing this when she felt Goku touch her leg.

"Can you tell me what's happening? And why are you all sweaty and stuff?" he said as he rubbed her outer thigh to emphasize his point. A moan of pleasure escaped Bulma's lips when Goku touch her thigh. Goke heard it looked puzzled at the sound… and for some reason he couldn't explain, slightly excited. So Goku decided he wanted to hear it again and rubbed her thigh again, giving him the intended effect. Goku's curiosity turned to childish fun as a goofy grin appeared on his face. He took his hand and began to rub her inner thigh up and down, sending Bulma into land of pleasure. Goku himself was getting even harder, and it began to feel uncomfortable, so he did the logical thing anyone would do, he pulled his pants down so he could feel comfortable again. "Ahhhh…much better."

Bulma left her world of pleasure to see what was touching her leg, and what she saw shocked her. "Gah? What are you doing, you brat?"

"My Pe-Pe was feeling uncomfortable, so I think it needed some space." Said Goku as if nothing was wrong with what he just did. Bulma's eyes was glued on what Goku referred to as his "Pe-Pe". _'Whoa! Seven inches! And for someone his height! I wonder… wait a minute how old is this guy?' _She wanted to make sure she wasn't pedophile.

"Kid, how old are you?" she asked politely. Goku looked on in thought.

"Uh… 14. Why?" asked Goku.

"Oh, no reason." Bulma said with a smile. _'Good. I'm older than him by only 2 years. But he doesn't look 14, he looks slightly younger. Oh well I'm sure he isn't stupid enough not to know his own age!' _She couldn't believe she was even thinking of doing what she was about to do, but it couldn't be helped. She took off her glove and looked at Goku ."Goku, can you sit down for me? You're in for a special treat." Goku was happy when she said treat. So him thinking it was food, happily complied and sat on a chair. Bulma got on her knees and crawled to Goku.

"So where's my snack? You said I'd get a treat." Bulma almost face faulted at his naivety, but she just replied,

"Don't worry, this kind of snack is better than food."

"Ha! Nothing is better than-ohhhhh…"

Bulma grabbed Goku's penis, which immediately shut him up. She took his throbbing penis and held it in her hand, not really sure what see was doing since she was a virgin. So with slight hesitation she stuck her tongue out and gave the tip of his cock a lick. Goku moaned in pleasure as a response. Bulma began to lick it some more, earning her a few moans. So with a determined look she slowly began to slide it in her mouth. She stopped a little more than halfway when she felt it touch her throat. While it was still in her mouth, she began to twirl her tongue around his cock, sending Goku to a bliss of pleasure.

"Oh crap that feels good! Keep it up I want more!" moaned Goku. Bulma had felt herself begin to get wet, so she slid her hand in her panties and began touching herself, making her moan in pleasure. Her moaning sent vibrations to Goku's cock, making him moan loud. Bulma slowly began to suck his cock in a forward and back motion. It didn't take long for her to start bobbing her head back and forth, giving Goku great pleasure. While she was bobbing her head, she was masturbating like crazy, making her moans more frequent.

"Argh! I feel weird, Bulma! Like my balls are tightening up!" Bulma knew what that meant. Goku was about to cum. Bulma's first instinct was to draw back, but then that meant it would get in her hair, and she didn't want that. So she decided to continue sucking his dick, and with a loud moan, Goku came in her mouth. Bulma was surprised at the amount of cum and reluctantly swallowed a good portion of it. Some dripped from her chin as she pulled back and landed on her shirt. "That was cool! Let's do it again!" said a happy Goku who, to Bulma's surprise, was still hard. Bulma grinned to Goku.

"Nah ah ahhh. You have to do me next." Bulma stood up and began to take off her shirt, revealing a nice set of breast. Goku stared at them, once again hypnotized. Bulma smirked at the response. "Yes, yes, it a rare to find a beauty such as I, I know." She took of her shoes and socks as well. She reached for her panties and slowly began to slide them down her legs. When she completed her task, she kicked the completely soaking pair of panties to the side. She was now completely nude in front of Goku except for the bow in her hair. She went to her pack and pulled out a capsule. She clicked the button and threw it to the ground and a 'POP!' sound was heard along with smoke appearing. When it was done, it was revealed to be a futon. She sat on the futon and spread her legs, showing Goku her leaking pussy. "Come on and have a taste, you're guaranteed to like it."

Goku walked toward her and go on his knees and took 2 short sniffs of her womanhood. Then he noticed something. "Where are your balls?"

Momentary silence.

"MY WHAT?" yelled Bulma in anger.

"Your balls. I don't see them."

"GIRLS DON'T HAVE THOSE YOU IDIOT!" Bulma yelled with steam coming out of her ears. "NOW GET TO LICKING!"

"Okay okay! You don't have to yell…" Goku once again took 2 sniffs of her womanhood. "Smells good. I hope it taste good." He was about to indulge himself when Bulma stopped him.

"Wait! Remember, only use your tongue. No teeth! This isn't actually food we're talking about here."

"Oh, good think you said something." Bulma was greatly relieved when she warned him. Goku was really an idiot. Goku first began to lick her inner thighs, wanting to get the stuff that he concluded was juice. It tasted…strange…but not bad. So he continued until what remained was on her pussy. He licked the outer lips of her pussy, making Bulma moan. He then started to imagine ice cream, and started taking big licks, causing Bulma to moan even louder.

"Oh Goku!" Said person raised his head to answer

"What?"

"Keep licking you idiot!"

He then smothered her pussy with his mouth, and inserted his tongue into her, savoring her juices. Bulma arched her back and yelled in pleasure.

"AHHHH! Oh my god this feels so good!" yelled Bulma in ecstasy. Goku continued to lick her when he saw the small spot of pink. He moved from her hole and began to suck on her clitoris. Bulma was on cloud nine right about now. She felt herself about to cum and screamed when she did.

"I'M CUMMING!"

Her cum squirted on Goku, who was unprepared for it, and it was all on his lower face. He began to lick it off of Bulma when she moved. He looked confused for a moment and looked at her in eager anticipation. "Ok Goku it's time for the main course. I want you to put your dick or as you say 'Pe-Pe' right here." She pointed toward her pussy. Goku rushed toward her and had her on her back in an instant. "Whoa now, eager boy! Promise me you won't go until I say so. I'm a virgin." Goku raised an eyebrow.

"Virgin?"

"It means someone who hasn't had sex, which is what we are doing. For a boy it's ok, but for a girl like me, the first time hurts. So can you promise to keep it nice and slow until I say so? Please?" Goku looked at Bulma for a while, and then grinned a happy-go-lucky grin.

"I promise!" Bulma smiled and nodded her head to him. Goku took this as the signal to go, so he slowly inserted himself into her pussy until he felt resistance. He looked Bulma into the eyes, and she nodded towards him. Goku gave a short push, enough to break through her hymen. She gave a short cry of pain, which made Goku concerned. She clenched her teeth as she felt tickles of tears flow out of each one of her eyes. She could fell the blood escape from her womanhood. Goku looked scared. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to! Grandpa said to never make a girl cry! Oh no there's blood! I'm sorry!" Bulma gently placed her hand on Goku's cheek, and smiled.

"Don't be scared, Goku. That's what's supposed to happen. I'm fine, really. It hurts, but that's natural. You can go, but slowly, ok?" Goku nodded and began to slowly push in deeper, which made Bulma give a small moan of pain, making Goku stop. Goku knew he had to do something, he didn't like seeing anybody in pain, so he decided to try his luck by sucking on Bulma's left breast and groping her right one, playing with her nipple while doing it. Bulma moaned in pleasure, and told him to continue. He did, and to Bulma's relieve the pain was dulled slightly by Goku who was pleasuring her boobs. Goku pushed until he was all the way in. He pulled back and pushed in, very slowly. Soon enough, Bulma's pain turned into pleasure.

"Faster…" Goku complied and began to thrust into her a bit faster, enjoying her moans of pleasure.

"Faster!" And faster Goku went. He thrusted into her repeatedly, giving off his own moans of pleasure.

"Oh! Faster! Deeper!" moaned/yelled Bulma. Goku pushed into her and out of her, each thrust more powerful than the last.

"Goku! Oh Goku! YES! Oh fuck yeah! Keep at it!" Goku was thrusting into her like an animal. He couldn't believe how good this felt. It was unreal! He loved every second of it. This was WAY better than any food he had ever eaten.

"Holy crap this is the best! Aw man I think I'm about to cum!" Goku picked up the meaning of the word when he heard Bulma scream it when he was licking her.

"Oh YES GOKU! CUM! Cum inside me! Let me feel your cum flow inside me! I NEED IT!" screamed Bulma.

"HERE IT COMES!" yelled Goku. With one final push he released his fluids inside of Bulma, who also climaxed. Both of their fluids leaked onto the futon. They were both panting heavily.

"That was amazing! Who knew my first time would be like this?" spoke a tired Bulma.

"That sure was cool! Think we could do it again sometime?" asked a tired Goku.

"I don't know. My wish is to have wonderful boyfriend. But I guess we can, at least until we found the remaining Dragon Balls. When that happens, no more sex, okay?"

"That's fine with me."

"Good. Sooooo…. Can I have that 4-star ball?"

"No."

"WHAT! But we just had sex!"

"That's my Grandpa's memento! You can't have it!" replied Goku. Bulma growled.

"Fine. How about this? You can help me search for them, meaning we'll be traveling together, and you know what that means, right?"

"…What?" Bulma face faulted. She'd forgot she was dealing with an idiot.

"Sex you idiot!"

"Oh yeah, that. Ok, but I'll be holding onto my Grandpa."

"Ok, fine by me." _'Good thing I brought my sperm killing pills with me just in case I found the dragon balls early and got my boyfriend.'_

* * *

><p>AN: And there you have it. I hope I kept Goku and Bulma in character, without making Goku look like a hormonally out of control teenager or Bulma like a slut. Goku just liked the feeling he received from the activity, that doesn't mean he's gonna go around asking random girls to have sex with him or turn into a pervert. And Bulma was under the pheromone's control (in the beginning, anyway), so don't think she's gonna be giving it to him every time he wants it. And knowing Goku, he's probably going only ask for it when he see's Bulma in a provoking poster or doing something provoking, whatever makes him release pheromones, so he isn't gonna just say "Hey, Bulma let's have sex!" all the time.

If I get enough reviews I'll probably do a chapter 2. Now before you say "I hate authors who say they won't update unless they have a certain number of reviews!" Don't worry I hate them too. I'm just saying I'll update if people are interested in chapter 2. Remember that scene in Dragon Ball when Launch found Goku sleeping in her bed? He he he… *Hint Hint*. If people are interested, I'll write a lemon between Goku and Launch. The question shouldn't be will Goku have sex with Launch, the real question should be which Launch will Goku have sex with. Oh the mystery-oh ok it's gonna be crazy Launch if I do the next chapter. It'll be fun to see what happens.

So review, tell me how the lemon was, and should I make this a two shot. The power is in your hands, readers, do with it as you will.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw man! This is alot of work, but if it helps me get stronger I could take anything!" Resolved Goku. The tournament was to start soon, and Master Roshi was working both Krillin and him to death. Goku was now just getting back from training, which was rowing a field with his bare hands. He was dirty and tired, and he could barely wait to eat some of Launch's delicious food. "Launch! I'm here and hungry!" He said as he walked into the kitchen. He spotted Launch cooking and grinned. "Hey Launch. Is the food almost done?" He was grateful it wasn't bad Launch. He shuddered at the thought. She was humming a pleasant tune when she heard him. She turned to him a game a pleasant smile.

"Hi Goku! How was your training today? Oh I'm sure you're hungry. Where's Krillin and Master Roshi?" she asked.

"They're off shopping. Master Roshi said he had to get some more exercise tapes. I don't see why he's perfectly healthy and fit. It must be an old man thing." Said Goku.

"Well the food should be done in just… about…. now! Get ready to…" she paused as she sniffed the air. She smelled something foul and looked at Goku, who she just noticed was covered in dirt and was grinning. "Pee-uuu you stink! Come on follow me to the bath tub I'll prepare it for you." She took off her apron and guided Goku to the bathroom, who was humorously sulking. The food was RIGHT THERE and he had to take a stupid bath! This sucks! So he decided to be as fast as he could while making sure he was clean. He didn't want to come out thinking he was done, only for Launch to force him back to the bath.

They arrived to their… Launch's destination, the bathtub. "Ok, just let me turn on the water and I'll be back to bring you your clothes. I don't want you touching them since your so dirty." She reached down and began to turn the water on, of course she had to bend over to do so. This allowed Goku to get a good few of her ass… and well… you get the idea. His heart began to beat faster and his pee-pee began to get hard. The pheromones began to radiate off of his body, and they hit Launch. She felt herself get warm, so she began to fan herself with her hand. It wasn't working as she began to sweat. She went from being warm to getting hot. She also felt herself getting wet as her breathing became heavier. _'Wha-what's going on? Why do I feel so hot all of a sudden?' _

She was scared because she never felt this way before. You're probably wondering how the hell not? She's hot! Well let's remember this is sweet and innocent Launch were talking about here, meaning the nice side of her never really thought about lust and dirty things. She was just too nice for it. Whenever she sneezes, she doesn't remember what her bad side has done. So these feelings of lust are all new to her. All she knew was that she was really hot, so without thinking she took off her shirt. She only got hotter as Goku released more pheromones at the sight off seeing such nice assets. Not knowing what was going on, she figured she just needed to get in some water. But then she remembered Goku, who was standing there with a mesmerized look on his face. She somehow didn't notice the bulge in his pants. _'The tub looks big enough to fit us both. I'm sure it'll be fine.' _So poor little Launch sealed her mentally virgin fate by asking "Goku, let's bath together. We both need it, anyway." She suggested.

Goku grinned and nodded his head. So both of them took of their clothes with the exception of the cloth tying Launch's hair. They both got in and sat on opposite ends of the tub. Goku relaxed himself and slid his whole body in the water, with the obvious exception of the upper half of his head. Launch was once again humming a pleasant tune as she bath herself. She liked to keep her whole body clean, but she could never get her back until now. "Goku, can you wash my back?"

"Yep! Okie-dokie!" said Goku. So Launch turned her back towards him, allowing Goku a full view of her back. Goku took the small towel and began to gently wash her back. Grandpa said whatever you do, you should _always _be gentle with girls, unless they said otherwise. Launch let out a moan of bless. It felt good to have a good back cleaning! And Goku does it ever so gently, just like her mother use to. She was glad to have a friend like Goku. After a while Goku exclaimed "Done!" much to her disappointment. She sighed and turned to Goku and said "I think we're…" she stopped when she saw Goku was dirty. He didn't even try to clean himself!

"Goku, why aren't you clean, yet?"

"Well, I'm use to bathing in rivers and lakes, so whenever I get in a bathtub, I just like to relax for a while since you can choose between hot, cold, or warm, which is pretty much hot and cold." Said Goku. Launch just shook her head disapprovingly.

"Well since you aren't finish yet, I'll just have to wash you. Come on." She said as she reached for a scrub brush on the shower rack. She knew would all the hair on Goku's head she'd need it. Goku positioned himself between Launch's legs with his back turned. Launch began to scrub and scrub, dirt was coming out quickly. Goku had an easygoing look on his face as the brushing felt good to him. He also liked that her chest was pressed against his back. "Goku, I'm going to dunk your head in the water to rinse your hair, so get ready. Signal me when you need air, ok?" He nodded, and Launch slowly lowered his head in the water and began to scrub. Goku had above average stamina, so it was a while before he signaled her. She bring back above water and he came up with a gasp and was breathing hard. Launch looked scared and said, "I'm sorry Goku! I didn't mean to hold you down there for long! I'm sorry!" Goku just waved it off while saying,

"It's ok. There's nothing to be sorry about. Let's keep going." Said Goku. After assuring Launch, who still blamed herself over the small incident, they proceeded with the washing. Launch took a small towel and began to wash him thoroughly, getting every inch of his body. Goku was really enjoying himself, so much in fact that he was steadily releasing pheromones. Launch figured when she got in the water, she'd cool down. But now she's feeling hot again. That's when she saw something sticking out of the water in front of Goku. _'What is that? Is that... so that's what one looks like. I wonder what it feels like.' _ Thought Launch. She slow reached for it and gently grabbed it. She was slightly startled at Goku's reaction, which was a moan of pleasure. She decided she liked the sound and thought of a way to hear it again. So she hesitantly began to slowly stroke his dick. She was happy to hear his moans. She started to go faster with it, and Goku was having a great time. Combine the warm water with getting a handjob, well let's just say Goku is a really happy boy right now. It wasn't before long when Goku gave a grunt and shot his load. Goku released a sigh of relief. Launch was glad let to help out Goku, she herself only got hornier.

Thats when she heard it. A loud angry voice deep in her subconscious yelled _'FUCK HIM ALREADY, DAMMIT!'_ Launch was startled at the sudden voice and whipped her head around. She didn't see anything, but the sudden movement caused hair to brush her face, specifically hee nose, and well...

"Ah-Chu!" She sneezed.

Goku heard the sneeze and his eyes widened in fear. _'Please don't be what I think it is! Please don't be what I think it is!'_ Hoped a scared Goku. He slowly turned around, afriad to comfirm the awaiting horror he was about to face. When he finally did turn completely around, he almost screamed in terror. Launch's hair was blond.

"Hey. I saw youu havin fun with goody goody-2-shoes, so I was going to give her some advice, but she sneezed and now I'm here. You should be glad. I know exactly what to do and I'm really horny right now. So come on and show me what ya got!" Said an excited Launch. The only time crazy Launch can say anything while in sub-consciousness and vise-versa is when the other half displays a trait the other would. And in any case, lust was definitely not a trait of nice Launch. Goku gave an unsure nod, he hoped she didn't randomly pull out a gun and start shooting him. He turned around so he was facing her, and Launch looked happy at the size. "Not bad for a kid. Not bad at all." She said. Goku's fear was slowly being replaced with anticipation. Launch raised herself so she was hovering over Goku's throbbing dick. She slowly lowersd herself on, adjusting to the size, not that she wasn't use to it, she just didn't have any sex in a while. She postioned the headbof his dick at her pussy, but didn't go any further. With a devious smile began to grind her pussy against his dick. Goku enjoyed the feeling, but he was impatient. He let out a whining moan and said,

"Come on already! Hurry up!" Rushed Goku.

SMACK!

Goku stared at Launch in surprise at the sudden attack. He was glad he was being trained by Master Roshi on discipline, or he would have reflexively smacked the shit out of her. "Let me tell you something. I'M the one who's in control here. That means what I say goes, ya got that, punk?" Goku nodded like the good boy he was. He was also told by his Grandpa to never get on a woman's bad side or make them angry; bad things would happen if such a thing occurred. He didn't know how something bad could happen, but he decided to listen to his Grandpa and try his best to heed his warning. "Now just for rushing me, you're gonna have to wait for the main course. Instead you'll have to pleasure me. And none of that taking it slow crap! Just get straight to the point, got it?" Goku once again nodded his head. So with a smirk, she turned around and got on her knees. She bent over and she spread her pussy lips with her hands, giving Goku a clear view. He got harder and wanted so bad to stick his dick inside of her, but he knew he should listen to his Grandpa. He proceeded to Launch and began to lick her pussy greedily, earning him a few moans. Launch placed her hands on the tub to support herself. Goku grabbed Launch's ass and with his thumb begans to spread Launch's pussy lips. He started to rub her ass as he plunged his tongue into her pussy, causing Launch to moan louder. He was licking and he went in deeper in order to reach her clitoris. He knew she'd like it since Bulma did and he was right.

"Oh fuck yea, kid! How'd you learn to be-oh- this good?" moaned out Launch. Goku didn't reply, rather liking the taste of Launch. Launch shook as she felt herself about to cum. Goku knew what this meant, and he prepared himself. He licked even more and Launch let out one final scream before she came. Goku opened his mouth to catch it, but he couldn't get it all as some fell down his chin. He licked his lips and said,

"Emm…tasty." He said with a grin. Launch herself grinned and pushed him back into the water on his ass and positioned herself on top of Goku. She came down on him roughly since there wasn't much resistance.

"Oh shit! I haven't had any in a while! I almost forgot how this felt!" She began to up and down on him, both of them moaning in pleasure. Goku grabbed her ass and began to suck on her right press, giving Launch further pleasure.

"Oh! Oh YES THAT"S THE STUFF! KEEP AT IT!" screamed Launch. She went from just going up and down to all-out bouncing. Around 5 minutes later Goku felt himself about to cum.

"Oh-oh! I'm about to cum!" Launch just went faster in response and with a growl Goku unleashed his load inside of Launch. Both of them were breathing heavily.

" 'breath'…That was fun…'breath'…we should that 'breath'… again sometime. What do ya say?" asked Launch. Goku's only response was a fool-hearted grin.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there you have it, chapter 2. I hoped you guys like it, and expect a chapter 3. This time it'll be between Goku and that girl who strips in the tournament in order to win, though she loses to Nam. No they won't have sex in the middle of the stadium (though I'm sure Goku wouldn't mind). That part will have to be figured out.

I wanted to do both of the Launch's, but I didn't want it to be separate, it may have looked like I was just repeating. Even though it's two personalities, their still in the same body. So I decided to give the foreplay to nice launch, and the sex to crazy Launch. I hope I satisfied whoever favored who. Until next time, Wild-Dog84 out!


End file.
